Time For Sport
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Various sports, pairings, and all kinds of fluff! Rated T for swearing in some chapters. Pairings: Creek, Style, Candy, Dip, Bunny, maybe others.
1. 1:: Trampoline Creek

**Trampoline**

**Description:**_ It's time for P.E., and Tweek has a horrible feeling about going on the trampolines. Can anything calm him down?_

_Pairing: Creek, other couples hinted at._

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the characters *sadface*_

"_-Nngh-_ Thi-this i-is a-a bad idea." Tweek stuttered nervously, chewing his bottom lip as he stood, trembling, beside the trampoline. He grasped his wild hair, and looked around the sports hall at the rest of the class.

Miss Corley had lectured them all on safety, set them up around the trampoline, and was now handing out hair bobbles to the boys with longer hair and girls who had forgotten them. Pip had reluctantly put his straight-cut blonde hair into side pigtails, after discovering that, while it was too long to stay down, it would not go behind his head into a ponytail. Damien was batting and pulling them, laughing as Pip blushed.

Kenny, who rarely got a haircut, was having great fun tying his shaggy bangs into tufts that stuck out all around his head, like a hedgehog. He was currently trying to tickle Butters with them. Kyle was also forced to pull his red curls back, and was scowling as Cartman poked fun at him and Stan simply stood laughing. The rest of the boys had escaped the humiliation, and were talking animatedly.

"Right, get onto the trampolines." Their teacher yelled. Tweek gave a surprised squeak as he was pushed on first.

"Gah! I-I-I can't go f-first! I'll –_nngh_- break m-my neck, o-or fall off, or..." the paranoid blonde freaked out, tugging at his hair and whimpering. He felt extremely self conscious, stood in the spotlight, everyone staring at him, uncomfortable in his baggy joggers and gym shirt. Tweek looked over to the trampoline next to him, where he saw Kyle bouncing up and down, using his arms to propel himself upwards.

Swallowing nervously, the thin boy started copying him, barely bouncing. He closed his eyes with a whimper, feeling everyone's eyes upon him. He heard snickers and giggles, and automatically guessed they were directed at him (most of them weren't – Kyle had just jumped towards Cartman, causing the overweight brunette to topple over, which everyone obviously found hilarious).

Tweek felt on the verge of tears – and the teacher wasn't going to let them off until their timed turn was over. He had a whole minute left, and he was really not feeling up to it. Suddenly he felt the trampoline dip under the weight of another person, and he automatically flinched away.

Tweek yelped when the person wrapped their arms around him, and his hazel eyes flew open in surprise. They were met by the steely grey eyes of Craig Tucker, the blonde's closest friend.

"C'mon you little spaz. It's not that hard. I'll make sure you don't fall over." The taller boy said quietly, holding Tweek's wrists and standing close behind him, helping him bounce. The blonde shuddered and blushed at the close body contact, but allowed himself to be held.

At the end of the minute, Tweek was relaxed into Craig's strong frame, eyes closed and face peaceful, hardly twitching at all. Craig helped the blonde off, flipping off the Miss Corley when she started shouting about 'only one person on the trampoline' and other safety protocols he had broken. Tweek started shaking again at the raised volume of her voice.

"Look Miss, you've scared him again, just when he was real calm." Craig berated the teacher, before steering Tweek out of the crowded hall without permission. The boy was shaking as much as usual, gasping and making small surprised noises.

"Tweeks, you ok?" the noirette asked, his usual monotone still upheld though showing some emotion. Craig had improved on that aspect – he showed emotion more often.

"I hate it when people shout..." Tweek murmured, his eyes downcast and staring at his feet.

"And you were so mellowed out too... why were you so relaxed by the way?"

Tweek blushed at the question and didn't respond. Craig quirked an eyebrow, and upon figuring out the reason, he pulled Tweek to his chest. Said boy squeaked in surprise, but huddled into the warm protection of Craig's body. Through the door they could still hear the muffled yell of 30 voices talking at once, but they totally blocked it out.

To Tweek it was that moment – nestled safely into Craig, breathing in his scent, listening to his heart beating; the quiet, the calm, the comfort. It was all of those things he loved about being around Craig. No-one would hurt him, no-one would trip him, and no-one would shout at him or do anything to him. He was safe with Craig. He trusted the broody, reserved raven with his life.

They stood together like this for a few minutes – Tweek's eyes closed in bliss, Craig's hand absent-mindedly stroking the unruly blonde hair of his friend. In no words – nothing but this simple gesture – they could pick up the message the other was sending. 'I trust you' was all Tweek showed; Craig gave off an 'I care about you, and I will protect you' vibe that only gave Tweek more reason to trust the noirette.

When Miss Corley popped her head around the door to demand they comeback, the peace was spoilt. She disappeared once again, and Tweek looked up at Craig nervously. Craig grasped the small, shaking hand of his companion and gave him a small smile.

"What i-if –nngh- someone sees? Y-you'll be tea-teased." Tweek pointed out shyly.

"They can go stuff it up their homophobic ass-holes." Craig shrugged, giving Tweek an encouraging smile. Tweek smiled back, and squeezing the comforting hand that enveloped his. They strode in, Craig confident and proud; with Tweek content by his side, ignoring all jibes and jokes they had poked at them.

As long as they had each other, it didn't matter.

_A/n: Words: 941_

_Heck, it's shorter than I thought. But it's cute, dontcha think?_

Kenny: You don't write many about me!

_Kenny, Creek is my fave pairing, it's cute, it has SO many different ways of writing it... and besides, I wrote one for you a while ago._

Kenny: Oh yeah. But still, I feel left out. *pouty face*

_Well, maybe I'll write your pairing next. I'm thinking of putting a whole load of one-shots, in different sports, then having a sports day finale! Ah this is gonna be interesting. _

_Also, look out for the hidden couple-hints i put it. I have a habit of making the couples interact, i.e. Damien and Pip, Kenny and Butters, then Kyle gets both Cartman AND Stan. So yeah, I do that A LOT. And I mean it XD_

_Guess I'd better go then... PLEASE REVEIW IF AT ALL POSSIBLE! I'll be uploading the next pairing soon, and then there will be a huge gap cause I'm going to Italy and I can't take my laptop with me :(_


	2. 2:: Benchball Style

Benchball

A few weeks later the class had moved hurriedly onto benchball, after an unfortunate accident that left Kenny dead for a week and Tweek freaking out, pointing out that he knew this would happen.

Stan looked around at his team. They had actually got a good team: Clyde and Token, both sporty like himself, Craig who, though he was not quite as sporty as his friends, was quite fast and tall. Kenny was a fierce player, lightning fast and extremely good at throwing the ball for scores. Tweek was extremely paranoid, as always, but good at catching – it seemed that his constant fear of the ball hitting him in the face, plus the caffeine in his system, made his reflexes quick enough to catch the ball at any speed, and he always clamped the ball to his chest to stop anyone from using it against him again. Add to that the fact that no-one would touch him, for fear of Craig's wrath, and Tweek was brilliant. Kyle was more tactics than much else; if he yelled advice everyone would listen to him. Really, in Stan's mind, they had the best team they could.

As soon as the whistle was blown, the team shot into action. Stan leapt and gained possession of the ball – pass to Token, over to Clyde, to Craig, then intercepted by Wendy as it was thrown to Tweek. For a moment the teams switched possession – everyone fumbling and crowded, some players using shoves and hits to gain the ball.

"Spread out! Stop clumping up!" Kyle called, and almost instantly Stan and his team retreated, before intercepting the ball and scoring. Clyde and Token high-fived, and the game continued.

It was a heated game; both teams were skilled and determined to win. Stan was enjoying the game – because he did sports regularly his chest had become stronger, and his asthma had gotten better. He was doing what he loved, playing sports with a great team of friends, having fun and just to make it better, they were winning by three points. There was the roar of over 30 people all shouting at once, plus the squeak of trainers and benches, and bouncing balls – it was chaos. Tweek was still afraid someone was going to attack him, though Craig hovered behind him most of the time, and he yelled out if someone came even near to knocking him over. Though Stan ignored these cries, when he heard a totally different one his attention was instantly gained.

Cartman and Kyle had both leapt for the ball, and Cartman had kicked out at the red-head. Kyle fell over, and was closely followed by Cartman, who landed almost completely on top of him. Everyone stopped play and crowded around as Cartman picked himself off of Kyle, who was now curled in a ball, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Ah you fucking fatass. You crushed my fucking ribs!" he gasped.

"Shut up Jew. Stop being a pussy." Cartman grumbled.

Stan crouched down beside his best friend, and gently touched his ribs to try and determine what damage had been done. He snatched his hands away when Kyle tried to muffle a whimper of pain.

"Ha, fag, touching up your best friend." Cartman sneered, but he was silenced when Stan punched him in the stomach, heaving Kyle to his feet.

"He needs to go to the nurses office. He's seriously bruised, if he hasn't broken any ribs." Stan said to the teacher, and walked away, supporting his red-headed friend, who was still clutching his sides in pain.

"Kyle's lucky – if it'd been me I'd have been instantly crushed, knowing my luck." Kenny laughed.

The last thing the pair heard was a loud shriek from Tweek, and Craig scolding the unfortunate blonde (whose statement was probably true).

When Kyle and Stan arrived at the nurse's Kyle was gasping and out of breath, because it obviously hurt his to breath.

"Oh dear! Kyle, dear, you look in pain." The nurse stated, and when she turned her back Stan gave her a 'no shit Sherlock' look.

"Cartman fell on top of him. I think he's bruised his ribs, badly." Stan told her, easing Kyle onto a chair.

"He crushed me! Never mind bruises, I think I've cracked a few of them!" Kyle groaned. The nurse bustled over.

"You're gonna have to raise your arms darling. I need to get your top off to see your chest." She said gently. Kyle slowly raised his arms, wincing in pain. Stan went slightly pink, and turned away slightly. But from the corner of his eye he could see Kyle's top being prised from his thin frame. With his arms up, Stan could just see his ribs. He turned around, shocked, when he saw Kyle's ribcage already going a purplish red colour.

"Jesus Kyle..." he whispered. The red-haired Jew took one look at his chest and turned away, slightly green.

The nurse muttered something and said she'd have to bandage his ribcage. They didn't catch why; they were too busy staring at each other. Kyle's wide green eyes were filled with pain, Stan's blue ones shocked. Stan had unconsciously stepped closer and was now brushing painful tears off Kyle's face. His eyes found Kyle's lips – slightly parted in a pitiful expression, and he stared.

He was fighting with whatever was stirring in his chest. He had been harbouring a secret crush on his best friend for well over a year. Seeing him in this pain all he wanted to do was comfort him by holding him close. Unbeknown to Stan, Kyle felt the same way; he just wanted to be held when sad.

Both of them had drifted closer, their faces suddenly closer than before. They looked knowingly into each other's eyes and both of them – leaf green and sky blue – showed the need they had for each other. They both leaned forward, finally closing the gap between their lips and pressing together needily. Stan's hand threaded into Kyle's curly red hair, Kyle raising a hand to grip Stan's shoulder.

They broke apart bashfully when they heard the nurse approaching with her bandages. They smiled at each other over her shoulder, silently showing the ecstatic happiness now running through them both now they knew the love they felt was mutual.

_A/N: Words: 1,048_

_Well... umm... yeah, I was playing benchball and my best friend got sat on (please note these events did NOT play out in real life, and she wasn't severely injured :P Continuing...) and I suddenly thought up this scenario. With added fluff._

_I intend to have them finish each type of sport with a Kenny death – just imagine all the ways Kenny could die while playing sports. Ah the possibilities *evil grin*_

Kenny: Why does EVERYONE have an obsession with killing me?

_You're immortal Kenny. It makes you all the more angst-y, but also more determined to show a strong front and smile. It gives you depth._

Kenny: ... huh?

_It's a tradition! You. Must. Die. Okay? Good._

_If anyone reviews I would be so happy. Thanks to __**d r a m a t i s . e c h o **__for reviewing the last chapter, I'm a big fan of your stories!_


End file.
